


Nightmare’s Journal

by YourWorstNightmaare1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Journal, M/M, Nightmare writing down everything that happens, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmaare1/pseuds/YourWorstNightmaare1
Summary: Nightmare likes to write things down, so he does.
Kudos: 7





	Nightmare’s Journal

December 21st, Year One

Hello. My name is Nightmare. I am twenty-six years old, and my birthday is today. I decided to buy a journal to keep track of things.

This journal has two hundred pages, so I will be getting another one once this one is full.

Anyway, I suppose I should start with a description of myself, just in case anyone other than me is reading this.

I am about six feet tall. I am made of liquid negativity. It has a sort of slime-like texture and appearance. It’s pitch black. I have four tentacles on my back. I can change shape whenever I want, but I normally keep the form of a human skeleton, since that is what I was before I became this. I have one glowing blue eye, similar to most Sanses. I usually have a hoodie, shorts, and slippers, all made of the same stuff I am.

I feed off of negativity. It strengthens me, and I always need more. I don’t have enough yet, but I'm working to change that.

My tentacles are my weapons. I can only be killed if every bit of me is destroyed.

I was created twenty-six years ago. My mother was the guardian of the Tree of Feelings. Me and my brother had taken her place. That was what we were created for.

When I was first created, I was barely four feet tall. I looked like a normal skeleton. I had purple eyes, and I wore mostly purple, gold, and black. Dream, my brother, was the same size. He had golden eyes.

Dream is the guardian of positivity. We are opposites, and we keep the balance of the multiverse.

I am working to destroy that balance. Dream has been nothing more than an annoyance to me. However, I cannot kill him yet, since I accidentally turned him to stone, and I need his soul. It is aggravating, yes, but I must be patient.

I don’t know where he is, but I assume Lanny has him. She is the guardian of the Tree of Magic. She was close to my mother, who used to talk about her quite a lot.

At the moment, I am working on decorating an old castle I found and rebuilt. I used a lot of magic, and am still quite exhausted. Today has been a long day.

The only rooms I've finished are my bedroom and my office, which is where I am right now. Once I am done, I shall truly begin to take over the Multiverse and find my brother.

I won’t let this opportunity slip away. As far as I know, there is no one protecting the Multiverse at the moment. I will use this to my advantage.

That is all I have to say right now.

-Nightmare


End file.
